


Tips On How To Get With Your Crush ... Works (Almost) Every Time!

by koffein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a tiny silly misunderstanding, love blinds u hahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffein/pseuds/koffein
Summary: Iwaizumi asks Oikawa for tips on asking someone out, and Oikawa realises two things: Iwaizumi is in love with someone, and Oikawa is in love with Iwaizumi.





	Tips On How To Get With Your Crush ... Works (Almost) Every Time!

**Author's Note:**

> originally i just wanted something abt them fighting abt romance vs just like talking things out more simply and idk it didn't turn out like that. hope you'll still enjoy! c:
> 
> i kinda think the whole thing when you like someone and no matter how much they show they like you you just have a hard time believing it?? its kinda funny and i see it a lot irl, which is why i dont think its that odd in fiction haha like yeah we make up even worse excuses irl. "he wasn't flirting he just held my hand bc i was freezing." ofc iwaoi know each other well enough to solve it in the end tho <3

Iwaizumi is in love. It takes Oikawa an embarrassing amount of time to notice, maybe out of denial, or because he simply isn’t used to seeing him in that light, but after being faced with enough undeniable evidence, Oikawa can no longer ignore the facts. Iwaizumi is in love, and he has _zero_ idea who it’s in, and even worse, Iwaizumi hasn’t _told_ him anything.

 

Oikawa should’ve noticed it earlier, of course. Looking back, the small changes in behavior were obvious. He had gotten more patient whenever Oikawa was surrounded by girls, more… silent. Distanced, even. Usually, Oikawa complained that Iwaizumi never gave him time with his fangirls, but he quickly found that Iwaizumi being completely disinterested was much worse.

 

At the time, Oikawa hadn’t quite figured out _why_ Iwaizumi suddenly didn’t mind yet, probably still in denial, but he had still been curious about Iwaizumi’s sudden loss of interest, maybe too used to being Iwaizumi’s subject of attention. Oikawa had no clue what was happening until Iwaizumi — of all people — one day tried to bring up _dating_. 

“You want some tips on how to ask someone out?” Oikawa asks, his laugh coming out a bit harsher than intended. This feels all wrong — completely foreign, with the way Iwaizumi is looking down at his hands coyly — coy, _Iwaizumi?_ — while talking about the one subject that always seemed to bore him more than anything else. Oikawa feels like he’s just walked into a brick wall. An enormous, obvious one that he definitely should have noticed earlier but had just refused to acknowledge the signs of before, and he can no longer ignore it as he’s hit with the realization.

Iwaizumi is in love. 

And frankly, Oikawa hates it.

“I guess,” Iwaizumi just says, tone coming off strangely casual, as if he couldn’t care less, yet he’s staring at Oikawa as if trying to figure _him_ out. Of course, Oikawa thinks. Even though it’s strange for Iwaizumi to bring up the subject, it’d be even stranger for Oikawa to be hesitant about it. He has to act cool.

“Right,” Oikawa says, clearing his throat and forcing out a smile. “Of course, you’d come to the master for help with that,” he says. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, but Oikawa continues before he can comment on it. “Well, normally _I’m_ not the pursuer, since, as you already know, my admirers usually come to me, but if I ever had to—”

“I don’t want to hear about how you’d do it,” Iwaizumi says, instantly cutting him off before Oikawa has a chance to continue. Oikawa looks at him in confusion, shocked at how fast he was interrupted. Then why had he asked? “I’m not trying to make a fool of myself,” Iwaizumi adds jokingly, and Oikawa huffs, eyebrows furrowing.

“Then why the hell did you even ask—” Oikawa asks, voice rising several octaves in his usual faux-offended mode as he raises both hands dramatically, waiting for Iwaizumi to enlighten him, cause, really, he _is_ confused. Is this just Iwaizumi’s odd way of telling him he’s in love with someone? That he wants to pursue them? If so, why not tell Oikawa directly? Or did he think Oikawa would be hurt — and even more importantly, why _does_ Oikawa feel hurt? Part of him already knows, but another part of him seems just as in denial about Oikawa’s own feelings for Iwaizumi as he has been about Iwaizumi falling in love with someone.

“I meant—uh—how would you want—you know, if someone… hypothetically… was trying to, uh, get with you? How would you want them to do it?” Iwaizumi asks, staring down at his hands again, rubbing them together in frustration as he finally forces out the question in a way Oikawa can understand.

“Oh,” Oikawa says, scratching the back of his head. “Right,” he adds. “Of course, that makes sense.” Iwaizumi looks up, relaxing a bit, and somehow that makes Oikawa calm down slightly as well. “I have great taste, of course you’d come to me for tips,” he adds jokingly, and _god,_ who does Iwaizumi like? Why hasn’t he just told Oikawa? They’re _best friends,_ and they usually tell each other everything, even the really bad stuff (like all of Oikawa’s many, many insecurities or when Iwaizumi had admitted he felt guilty for Oikawa not picking Shiratorizawa and Oikawa been the one hitting him for the first time, reminding him this was _their_ team). Did Iwaizumi think Oikawa would be jealous? _Is_ Oikawa jealous? He reaches his hand up to his chest, feeling an odd tugging as if he’s in pain.

“Right,” Iwaizumi says awkwardly, _adorably,_ the tips of his ears pink with a blush that hasn’t quite reached his cheeks yet, momentarily making Oikawa forget about the heavy feeling in his chest. “So, what would you want?”

“I’d want a romantic date,” Oikawa says after thinking to himself for a moment.

“A date?” Iwaizumi asks, raising an eyebrow, obviously not that impressed with the answer.

“Yeah, you know, like in the movies,” Oikawa says, “Going all in with nice clothes, romantic gestures—”

“Like what?” Iwaizumi asks him, looking genuinely curious.

“Dunno, just… all in, you know? Like flowers and shit. I deserve the best,” Oikawa says.

“Sure you do,” Iwaizumi replies, rolling his eyes as he leans back, a smile on his lips. Oikawa sticks his tongue out, well aware that Iwaizumi is making fun of him, but then continues his train of thought.

“Dinner at a fancy restaurant. The kind with good desserts,” Oikawa adds, getting hungry just at the thought, a bit more interested in the idea of trying that matcha tiramisu he had heard so much about than of some stupid date Iwa-chan suddenly wants to go on.

“And this isn’t just you wanting to go to that new place downtown? The one you haven’t been able to shut up about since it opened?” 

“Well, you asked what I wanted, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says, scrunching his nose when Iwaizumi sees right through him. As if he wants to imagine Iwa-chan going on a date with anyone, doing romantic things for anyone… that’s so not Iwaizumi. Who’d even _want_ to date him? How would he have time for Oikawa? “I’m sure whoever you’d go on a date with would prefer McDonald’s or something if they have bad enough taste to want to be with _you,”_ Oikawa adds, sticking out his tongue, no real bite to his words. 

“Fuck you, we spend time together all the time, you’re trashing yourself too, you know,” Iwaizumi says with a snort as he leans in, pushing Oikawa to try and make him lose balance, but Oikawa simply leans back, scrunching his nose.

“Well, I do love a good hamburger once in a while,” Oikawa says, not saying out loud that he’d also kind of like to be with Iwaizumi. In a way. Maybe.

“And that’s why you’re not as fast as me,” Iwaizumi jokes, reminding Oikawa that he’s _still_ the uncrowned fastest sprinter on the team, instantly awakening his competitive side.

“You eat more than I do!” Oikawa says as he leans in, grabbing Iwaizumi’s sleeve in an act of passion, reminded of that time Iwaizumi ate five cheeseburgers by himself _on top_ of a normal menu. Iwaizumi just smiles, shaking his head, and Oikawa feels a stronger tug in his chest, not liking the thought of Iwaizumi smiling like that at anyone else. He releases his hold, leaning back again.

“So, what else?” Iwaizumi asks, tilting his head to the side, and Oikawa turns his face away, feeling ambivalent about having all of his undivided interest, enjoying it greatly but well aware that Iwaizumi is most likely asking because he likes someone and wants tips. Someone that isn’t Oikawa. 

“Hmm,” Oikawa says, because even though he does _not_ like the idea of sharing Iwaizumi with whatever lucky and undeserving person he’s fallen for, he’s still Iwaizumi’s best friend, and he still wants to help. “Going somewhere fun,” he says. “I like going to the movies for dates, but you can’t really talk, so you don’t really know if you have a good chemistry or if they can keep up a conversation,” Oikawa says, thinking to himself. The more he thinks of it, the more he realises how unfair he’s being. He’s been on _plenty_ of dates, and now he doesn’t even want Iwaizumi to go on one? _But he never liked any of those girls,_ a small voice in his mind reminds him. Most of the time, he had actually wished he went with Iwaizumi instead, since he was more fun to discuss the movies with afterwards, and—god, just how long had he been in love with his best friend?

“What if I already know that—nevermind,” Iwaizumi says, shaking his head. Oikawa raises an eyebrow in question, wondering what he meant. So he already knows the person enough to know that they’re fun to talk to? He tries remembering if Iwaizumi mentioned any girls recently, and then he tries listing all the pretty girls from Iwaizumi’s class that he knows in his mind, but he quickly realises that Iwaizumi isn’t superficial enough to only like the pretty girls. _But,_ Oikawa thinks, he’s handsome, despite what Oikawa usually teases him with, and he can’t—he can’t just date someone who’s beneath his level. He should just _tell_ Oikawa who it is, so he can judge if they’re worthy of Iwaizumi’s love. But to be honest, Oikawa can’t really think of anyone who’d be good enough. “Where else, then?” Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa blinks, trying to remember what he had asked.

“Oh, right, uh…” Oikawa bites his lip, trying to think of something. “The arcade is a classic? It’s fun, _and_ I can show off my superior skill in Dance Dance Revolution and pretty much _all_ of the shooters,” Oikawa says, giving Iwaizumi his most confident grin. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“I’m better than you at Mushihimesama,” he just says, voice flat, but Oikawa can feel the challenge underneath it, almost tangible.

“You were just lucky that time, Oikawa replies, pouting at him, and finally Iwaizumi smiles, wide and adorable.

“How about all the other times?” he says, chuckling, and Oikawa leans away, tilting his chin upwards.

“Well, fuck you too, Iwa-chan,” he says, crossing his arms. Iwaizumi’s chuckle turns into an actual laughter, and all of Oikawa’s defensiveness melts away at the sweet sound.

“Then what?” he asks, when he’s finally done being amused at the cost of Oikawa’s pride.

“It’d be late, obviously, because we’d have so much fun that we forgot the time and had to hurry home before curfew,” Oikawa says, grinning at Iwaizumi. 

“You don’t have—” Iwaizumi begins, but Oikawa raises a hand, waving him off.

“Not when I’m with you, since our parents know each other,” he explains, and Iwaizumi nods, thinking to himself for a moment, not looking that surprised — Oikawa’s parents _always_ let him do more whenever they knew Iwaizumi was with him. Stupid, responsible Iwa-chan.

“Oh, okay. So after that you’d say goodbye and go home?” he asks, and part of Oikawa is genuinely surprised that he’s _still_ talking about Oikawa’s hypothetical dream date, because normally, Iwaizumi would avoid the topic like the plague. He’s never been interested in dating. At least not before now. Once again, Oikawa is reminded of what that probably means — that he’s finally fallen for someone. He pushes away the thought instantly when the heavy feeling returns to his chest, trying to think of something else. Maybe he’s just surprised that Oikawa’s dream date didn’t involve volleyball.

“No,” Oikawa says. “Then I’d like to be walked home,” he adds, thinking to himself again, smile widening. “And kissed goodbye in front of my house before saying goodnight.”

Oikawa expects Iwaizumi to laugh, to tell him how cheesy that sounds, or maybe another eyeroll. Instead, Iwaizumi replies with an “ah,” pursing his lips and looking deep in thought. For a moment, Oikawa tries to put himself in his place — is he thinking of doing that with the person he likes? Oikawa can almost imagine it, Iwaizumi and some pretty girl, walking home together, Iwaizumi borrowing her his jacket because she looks cold, because he’s thoughtful. Iwaizumi kissing her goodbye—

“But of course, Iwa-chan is too unromantic for all that,” Oikawa instantly says, realising that he’s setting himself up for disaster by thinking too much about it, about Iwaizumi with someone else. “And awkward, I’d go to the movies if I were you,” Oikawa jokes, but it comes out awfully half-hearted.

“Fuck you,” Iwaizumi just says, rolling his eyes but not pushing it any further, as if feeling Oikawa’s hesitation. This is bad. He can’t think that Oikawa is anything but supportive or completely cool with the idea of Iwa-chan dating someone — someone that isn’t him. Of course he is. He’s completely cool with that.

“I know, a lot more people would love to fuck me than yo—ouch, Iwa-chan, I’m trying to help!” he says, yelping when Iwaizumi slaps his shoulder. Iwaizumi just grunts at him when Oikawa leans in again, making no move at trying to push him away. “Just because _I_ like romantic stuff, and you’re such a brute who could never reach my level!” Oikawa jokes, and as long as he’s the one sitting here, with Iwaizumi’s full attention, that slightly wry smile directed at him — the one Iwaizumi gives him when he’s amused but doesn’t want to admit it — Oikawa is okay.

“You’re too much,” Iwaizumi says, shaking his head.

“No, I’m not,” Oikawa replies, reaching up to put a hand on his chest again. The heavy feeling is gone, replaced with a rapid beating, courtesy of Iwaizumi’s smile. Oikawa is screwed.

Iwaizumi is in love, but so is Oikawa. 

 

For a while, Oikawa forgets. He forgets about the conversation, about Iwaizumi’s stupid, mysterious crush, and for a little while, he even forgets about his own feelings, undeniable at this point but not as shocking as he had thought at first, because really, he’s probably been in love for a lot longer time than he realised.

It doesn’t change much — that warm, silly feeling he gets when Iwaizumi is focused on what _he’s_ saying, even in a room full of people, or the smugness when he catches Iwaizumi staring during practice, lunch, or when they’re hanging out after school. The feeling of satisfaction and excitement he _still_ feels every day when they go home after school together and Iwaizumi declares that they’re hanging out at his place that day, as if he shouldn’t already be used to that after they’ve been doing it pretty much every day since middle school. It feels normal, another proof that he probably should’ve been aware of how he felt earlier, that this isn’t something new. It just feels like a part of him at this point.

But Oikawa forgets about the conversation, about romance, and Iwaizumi’s mysterious crush, and for a while, things are simpler again.

“Are you busy this friday?” Iwaizumi asks one day, and because Oikawa is happy and maybe a bit high on love, because Iwaizumi just perfectly spiked that toss, even though it was a bit high, and his shirt is sticking to his chest and back with sweat in a way that makes Oikawa feel hot in a different way from how the training affects him.

“Huh?” Oikawa asks, not because there’s anything strange about Iwaizumi wanting to hang out on friday, but because he even feels the need to ask. They pretty much always hang out, and asking like this feels so weird, oddly formal.

“Wanna go out and get something to eat?” Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa, too confused to even try and find an explanation, maybe a bit distracted by how Iwaizumi’s skin glistens with sweat, how the t-shirt clings to his pecs, simply nods.

“Sure,” he says, and Iwaizumi smiles. Once again, Oikawa has trouble gathering his thoughts, and before he has a chance to do so and ask him what’s up, he’s distracted by the coach calling them back to practice.

 

He doesnt think further about it until he’s lounging around at home friday night and there’s a knock on the door, instantly reminding him of what Iwaizumi had already reminded him of once earlier that day when they went home (not together, since Iwaizumi had _plans_ first) — that they were supposed to hang out.

Running down the stairs to reach the front door before any of his family members, Oikawa slides across the floor on his fuzzy socks, shaking his still drying hair out of his face as he opens the door with a wide smile.

Iwaizumi looks… amazing. But also a little bit constipated. He has gel in his hair for once, and he’s wearing a nice, new shirt — or at least not one Oikawa has ever seen before, and not only does he see Iwaizumi every day, but he also frequently goes through his wardrobe when he sleeps over and forgets to bring something to sleep in — but the main thing Oikawa focuses on is the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“Oh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, stepping aside to let Iwaizumi in and accepting the flowers from him. “You’re truly any mother-in-law’s dream, huh?” he says as he walks to the kitchen, assuming Iwaizumi is gonna follow him in after taking off his shoes. He makes a beeline for the sink, knowing his mom has a few extra vases in the cupboard, and then pulls out the only vase he can see, luckily in the right size, pulling off the paper covering the roses while turning his head towards the living room where his parents are watching tv. “Mom, Iwa-chan brought you flowers!” he yells as he puts them in the vase, making sure not to get his fingers too close to any of the thorns.

“How sweet! Is it from Ayaka?” Oikawa’s mom yells back from the living room, assuming the same as Oikawa, that Iwaizumi’s mother had asked him to bring them since he was visiting anyway. That wasn’t uncommon, even though he mostly just brought over dashi or specific dishes she wanted Oikawa’s mom to try. Oikawa turns on the tap and fills the vase with water, shrugging at his mom’s question even though she can’t see from where she’s sitting. Iwaizumi clears his throat from the genkan in the hallway, still wearing his shoes and jacket and having made no move at taking them off, looking extremely uncomfortable.

“It’s not—that wasn’t—” Iwaizumi tries, for a second looking like he’s fighting to figure out what to say before giving up with a small grunt, turning towards the still-open door again.

“Are you gonna come in? Or are we going out?” Oikawa asks as he finally puts the vase with the red roses on the kitchen isle, admiring them for a moment before walking back to Iwaizumi.

“We’re going out,” Iwaizumi mumbles, reaching up and carding his hands through his hair in frustration, arm stiffening for a moment mid-action as he remembers that it’s gelled up.

“Iwa-chan looks so fancy, you should dress up more often,” Oikawa says, walking over to the genkan and reaching out for his own sneakers. “Should I change clothes too?” he asks, looking down at his hoodie and jeans. The hoodie is Iwa-chan’s, actually, but Oikawa’s been holding onto it for so long it’s practically his, plus Iwaizumi doesn’t even remember anymore — or, well, at least he hasn’t complained or asked for it back in a while. So it’s Oikawa’s.

“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi just says, and it’s only when Oikawa looks up at him again that he realises he’s blushing, staring inside the kitchen in the direction of the flowers, expression conflicted.

“You okay?” Oikawa asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion at Iwaizumi’s strange behaviour, and Iwaizumi instantly turns towards him, nodding.

“‘Course. Get dressed, will you? And wear something warm, I’m not borrowing you my jacket this time,” he adds, just as Oikawa was reaching out for his new wool jacket, still too cold for the current weather. Oikawa groans, but picks his windbreaker instead, then pulls a scarf over his head as well, tying it around his neck.

“Ready! What’s the plan?” he asks, following him out the door, silently taking note of Iwaizumi’s hasty steps, as if he’s eager to get there.

“Dinner,” Iwaizumi simply says, slowing down a bit when he realises Oikawa is behind him, matching his pace with Oikawa’s to walk next to him.

Oikawa nudges his shoulder with his own when they’re walking side by side again, smiling widely. “Great, I’m starving!”

 

It’s not until they reach the restaurant that Oikawa finally begins wondering what exactly is going on. He’s been begging Iwaizumi to go here with him for _weeks,_ practically since the place opened, but Iwaizumi had always complained that it was too expensive to go just for an after school snack, and even though he didn’t want to admit it, Oikawa sort of agreed. Still, for Iwaizumi to be the one initiating going here… Oikawa instantly starts worrying, wondering if he has something important to tell, something serious enough for him to feel the need to soften up Oikawa first with desserts. Or cheer him up, maybe. _Fuck_.

The second they’re seated at a table for two, isolated from most of the other guests, Oikawa has already thought up several scenarios, trying to figure out what Iwaizumi could have to say that is important enough for him to feel the need to bring Oikawa here before admitting to it. Could it be about university? Has he gotten an invitation to one that Oikawa hasn’t? Does he not want to move to Tokyo with him anymore?

“Relax, you’re making _me_ feel tense,” Iwaizumi says from across the table, nudging Oikawa’s leg with his foot, and Oikawa forces himself to relax his shoulders, not realising that he had gotten completely stiff with nervosity. Oikawa looks around, eyeing the nearest restaurant goers, immediately realising what they all have in common.

“This place is filled with couples,” Oikawa says out loud without thinking, just as the waiter leaves them with their menus, and Iwaizumi snorts, nodding slightly.

“Yeah, real romantic,” he says, sounding sarcastic, but it _is,_ the entire atmosphere is, and while Oikawa is used to going out to eat with Iwaizumi — mostly in the company of their other friends — they normally go to cramped ramen shops, fast food chains, or in general just more casual places. Oikawa can’t really come up with any memories of going out to a fancy restaurant and having a candlelit dinner with Iwaizumi, just the two of them.

“Yeah—wait,” Oikawa says, and _then_ he remembers. Remembers the conversation they had not so long ago, how Oikawa had pointed out this place specifically when Iwaizumi had asked him about his idea of an ideal date.

So Iwaizumi _did_ want to go on a date. Suddenly, the flowers for his mother made much more sense, not that it was surprising that Iwaizumi brought stuff from his own mom to Oikawa’s since both were so busy nowadays and they had been friends for years, but _red roses_ — that was romantic. Of course Iwaizumi’s mom wouldn’t have given that to her friend. But why had Iwaizumi brought them to Oikawa’s, then?

What exactly was Iwaizumi’s plan? Was he taking Oikawa on a test run before asking out the person he really wanted to? It made sense — Oikawa usually pulled Iwaizumi with him in the cinema to watch movies before he went to watch them on dates with girls, not wanting to spend two hours in boring company while also watching a boring movie. Hell, he even pulled Iwaizumi along with him to the best date spots to test them out too, so there isn’t really anything weird about it.

Except, of course, Iwaizumi hadn’t told him about his plans, and now that Oikawa knows he’s in love with him, this sounds like a much worse idea than it used to. Letting Oikawa experience just how amazing a date with him would be, only to go and invite someone else out right after, what a horrible thing to do.

But Oikawa can’t really tell him that, not without admitting his feelings. Even more importantly, another, selfish part of him _wants_ to try it, possibly the only chance he’ll ever have at experiencing what it’s like to be with Iwaizumi like that.

By the time their dinner arrives, Oikawa has decided — he’s going to play along. He’s going to help Iwaizumi, and so what if it isn’t for purely unselfish reasons, so what if he’s going to enjoy it a bit more than he should? He’s allowed, as long as the end result is the same, as long as it still helps Iwaizumi. He’ll take this and ask for nothing more, and he’ll be grateful.

The dinner is just as amazing as he had expected, but what he _really_ wanted to come here for was the dessert, and it ends up exceeding his expectations. For once, Oikawa is done eating before Iwaizumi — after making Iwaizumi taste his matcha tiramisu, just to prove how good it is — and then Iwaizumi even lets Oikawa taste his chocolate lava cake, reaching his spoon in over the table to let Oikawa grab a bite. For a moment, Oikawa wonders how they must look like from a strangers point of view — like actual lovers, on an actual date, spoon feeding each other and smiling over light and easy conversation. The thought both makes him giddy with pleasure and also oddly sad, well aware that as long as Iwaizumi likes someone else, it’s not likely to happen. That to Iwaizumi, this is simply to try out the experience before going on his actual date.

Iwaizumi mentions this week’s episode of that drama they watch together, the one he’s still in denial about following whenever he’s not watching it _with_ Oikawa, and Oikawa instantly forgets his sorrows, distracted by the change of subject as he explains his theory for what’s to come in the show with excitement, heart beating a bit faster when he notices the fondness in Iwaizumi’s smile as he listens intently and patiently.

When the bill arrives, Oikawa doesn’t reach out for it, instead leaning back with an overconfident smirk, eyes fixed on Iwaizumi’s face.

“Since you invited me here you should pay,” he jokes, already prepared for Iwaizumi to bite back.

Instead, Iwaizumi simply shrugs, reaching out for the bill. “Okay,” he just replies, without even an attempt at arguing, and Oikawa sits up straight again, eyes wide.

“Really?” he asks, unsure if he’s joking, but Iwaizumi nods, pulling his wallet out of his pocket to pay.

“Sure,” he says, and Oikawa blinks in surprise before relaxing again. Of course. They pay for each other once in a while, it isn’t _that_ strange. Maybe Iwaizumi just feels guilty about pulling Oikawa along to such a fancy restaurant without any warning — or why else? Does he feel sorry for him? Does he—does he know about Oikawa’s feelings? While his mind is racing through hundreds of different excuses, the waiter returns, accepting Iwaizumi’s payment and thanking them for visiting before disappearing to serve other restaurant-goers. Iwaizumi stands up, slowly putting on his jacket and watching Oikawa with a confused frown, and it’s only then that Oikawa realises he’s supposed to get ready to leave as well, standing up instantly and hastily pulling on his own jacket and his scarf.

“Where to now?” he asks, trying to remember what he had told Iwaizumi during that conversation, wondering if he was really going to pull through with every single thing Oikawa had listed. Was it really that important for Iwaizumi to get it right with whomever he was pursuing? Part of Oikawa wants to tell Iwaizumi he just has to be himself and anyone would fall for him, that he doesn’t need to make such a big deal out of it. Another part of him wishes he had listed more, that this night would never end.

“The arcade,” Iwaizumi says, giving Oikawa a small smile, watching for his reaction. Oikawa instantly remembers, nodding excitedly — more because he genuinely enjoys spending time there with Iwaizumi than because Iwaizumi is actually going to go along with all of this.

When they arrive at the arcade Oikawa decides to pay a bit more than Iwaizumi, feeling a bit bad about letting him pay at the restaurant after remembering the prices he saw on the menu, especially since Iwaizumi only went there because Oikawa wanted to go, and for once, Iwaizumi Iwaizumi does look like he wants to argue about letting Oikawa pay, but in the end he rolls his eyes, letting Oikawa hand over the 1000-yen bills for their tickets, throwing in a bit of change from his wallet as well when he thinks Oikawa isn’t looking.

Not unlike how it usually is when they go to the arcade together, they get ridiculously competitive very fast, and Oikawa quickly forgets what they’re here for, that they’re on a “test date”, and Oikawa finally relaxes more and lets go, having the time of his life. For a while, everything is nice and it’s just him and Iwaizumi, laughing and yelling at each other whenever they win or lose a game.

It’s late before Oikawa knows it, and already completely dark outside when they leave the arcade, making their way home through the city.

Iwaizumi stops at the convenience store by the station closest to their houses, buying them both something to drink each and Oikawa’s favourite candy, handing him his bottle of milk tea without a word as he opens his own canned coffee, giving him a small smile.

The walk home takes longer than usual, both of them walking much slower than they normally do, as if none of them wants this moment or the night to end. For a while they just talk about normal stuff — like the destiny of the club now that the third years have retired, their upcoming exams, and university — and Oikawa almost forgets once more what this night is supposed to be about, too caught up in just enjoying his time with Iwaizumi, too comfortable in his company.

They finish the small midnight snack when they’re around halfway home, and when they finally reach the street they usually part at, Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi, smiling genuinely. He hasn’t had this much fun in a long time.

“Thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun,” he says, pressing his shoulder against Iwaizumi’s, still walking so close he can feel the warmth emitting from Iwaizumi’s side.

“I’ll walk you home?” Iwaizumi says, no, asks him, raising an eyebrow and smiling back at Oikawa in a way that makes his heart skip a beat. Oikawa takes a deep breath, no longer too distracted to forget about what tonight was supposed to be, what he himself had told Iwaizumi he thought was the perfect end to a perfect date. What exactly was Iwaizumi planning on? To ‘test’ kiss him as well, as part of this stupid test run for the date? Would he go that far? To steal his heart and then leave him for whoever the fuck he’s in love with? Suddenly, all the fun and enjoyment, all the carefree happiness he’s felt all night turns bittersweet when he remembers that Iwaizumi is planning on doing this with someone else. That no matter how much Oikawa loves him, no matter how much fun they have together, Iwaizumi wants to do this with someone else. 

“Listen,” Oikawa says, mind filled with both a feeling of hopelessness and a form of… rage? Annoyance? Resignation? “I know this is some sort of practice run for that date of yours that you’re still refusing to tell me about for some unknown reason, but—couldn’t you at least have asked me first? Or considered my feelings?” he asks, all of the questions that had popped up during the night suddenly bursting out, all of the anger he hadn’t noticed building out suddenly blowing up, right at the end. Iwaizumi takes a step back, staring at him for a long moment before replying.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he asks, sounding genuinely confused, already defensive, almost annoyed.

“All of this! You can’t just do all this, show off how great you are, as if I don’t already know, only to go off and be great with someone else,” Oikawa says, voice rising a few octaves, but it’s all he can do from yelling, well aware that it’s very late at night and that they’re in the middle of the street. Iwaizumi stares at him for a few moments, blinking in confusion. Then he relaxes, understanding clear in his eyes.

“You’re—god, you’re so stupid,” Iwaizumi says, and none of the sharpness from before is present in his tone, replaced with something that sounds oddly like fondness.

“I’m stupid? You’re the one who—” Oikawa begins, only angered further by how just Iwaizumi’s _tone_ makes Oikawa’s anger dissipate, makes him want to cry and hold him and—

 _“No,_ dumbass, I was trying to ask you out!” Iwaizumi cuts in, taking a step forward again, instantly all up in Oikawa’s face, and he’s looking half impatient, half completely resigned. The words still aren’t registering properly in Oikawa’s mind.

“What—wait— _what?”_

“Why do you think I wanted to know what _you_ liked? As if anyone else is as dumb as you,” Iwaizumi begins, shaking his head. 

“Wh—what?” Oikawa asks again, an echo of his earlier confusion, and Iwaizumi grimaces before he turns to look back at him again.

“Wait, you seriously didn’t realise?” he asks. Oikawa tilts his head to the side, probably still looking like one big question mark, the words still slowly registering in his mind. “I thought—you were flirting back all night!” Iwaizumi exclaims, and Oikawa opens his mouth to bite back, bu then closes it again.

“Wait, you were _flirting_ with me?” he asks, still too shocked to really be happy about what Iwaizumi had just admitted, staring wide-eyed at him. Thinking back, Iwaizumi _had_ been moving a bit closer to him than usual, not pushing Oikawa away when he was being clingy, holding the doors for him, even teasing back when Oikawa was being his usual self, and… Oikawa had just assumed it was all a joke. They were always close, and it hadn’t felt _that_ different from how they usually acted.

“Well, yeah! I asked you on a date, dumbass!” Iwaizumi says, taking a step back and turning away from Oikawa, combing his fingers frustratedly through his gelled up hair. Once more, Oikawa is reminded of how nice he had dressed up for the night, staring at Iwaizumi. He looks amazing, even like this, obviously discouraged by Oikawa’s reaction, unsure of what to do about himself.

“I—I didn’t realise,” Oikawa mumbles, for once unable to find the right words. His mind is still racing, and his heart is beating so fast it feels like it could jump right out of his chest any time, right into Iwaizumi’s arms. Instead, he just stands there, staring at him in shock, feeling Iwaizumi’s eyes on him.

“I should go home,” Iwaizumi replies, taking another step back and turning fully away from Oikawa, towards his own street.

“Wait,” Oikawa cuts in, reaching out. “I’m sorry, I—”

“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi cuts in, swatting Oikawa’s hand off his shoulder and turning around, giving him a small, sad smile that makes Oikawa want to pull him in and hug him tightly, to make sure he never feels this way again, to kiss him, maybe, if he’d let him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t clear, I should’ve told you. I can see you’re shocked, so—I’ll give you some space, okay?” he says, reaching out to put a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, leaning in for a moment as if— as if—

Oikawa closes his eyes, anxiously — but excitedly — anticipating a goodnight kiss, but then the hand disappears from his shoulder, and Iwaizumi steps back, turning away from him.

When Oikawa opens his eyes, Iwaizumi is several steps away from him, already on his way home. Oikawa can do nothing but stare after him, and it’s only when Iwaizumi is fully out of sight that he remembers how to move, slowly turning to walk home by himself.

 

After a night of restless turning in bed, Oikawa finally manages to fall asleep just as the sun rises, waking up at noon when his mom comes into his room complaining about how he’s ‘wasting away his day’, and all of the memories from the night before slowly returns to him as he slowly puts the pieces together in his groggy state. The mysterious person Iwaizumi had fallen for was Oikawa himself. He had taken Oikawa on a date, and blinded by his jealousy and denial, he hadn’t realised.

Instead of panicking or going into shock (again), Oikawa takes a deep breath to calm himself down, instantly knowing what he has to do.

Less than an hour later, Oikawa knocks on the door to Iwaizumi’s house, backpack full of their favourite movies, a plastic bag full of their favourite snacks and drinks from the nearby convenience store, and an excited smile on his lips.

Iwaizumi opens the door looking like he slept just as much as Oikawa did (barely, if he even did, and he’s much less used to it than Oikawa), still in pajamas and his hair still a mess, but Oikawa can’t help but think he still looks adorable, eyes still squinting tiredly as if he wasn’t expecting it to be so bright outside. Oikawa wants to lean in and kiss him, wants to experience a soft, sleepy kiss from him, the thought suddenly not as far out now that he knows Iwaizumi feels the same, but he’s well aware that they have to sort out some stuff before all that. 

So instead Oikawa walks past Iwaizumi into his house as comfortable as in his own (after all, it’s been Oikawa’s second home for as long as he can remember), both of them acting like nothing had happened, once again back to talking about safe subjects — school, their friends, volleyball. They eat the snacks Oikawa brought while playing playstation, falling into their usual pattern. 

For a while, it feels _normal_ again, until Iwaizumi asks Oikawa for another sip of his coke and Oikawa simply raises it without thinking, just enough for Iwaizumi to have to lean in over him to get a sip. Iwaizumi stiffens when he realises how close he is, but it’s already too late, and for a moment they lock eyes, with Iwaizumi still leaned in over Oikawa’s chest, mouth slightly agape.

Iwaizumi instantly leans back, trying to return attention to the game, but Oikawa pauses it, taking a deep breath. He has to say it now — he can’t let it wait any longer.

“Wait,” Oikawa says, ignoring Iwaizumi’s very obvious unwillingness. “We should talk.”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi says, staring down at the controller in his hands, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. Oikawa’s stomach churns, and he hates himself for making Iwaizumi feel like this — it’s unnatural, Iwaizumi being the one unwilling to talk things out, but after last night’s fiasco, Oikawa doesn’t blame him.

“Yesterday, I… I completely misunderstood,” Oikawa begins, leaning in over Iwaizumi’s legs to get into his field of vision, attempting to get eye contact with him, so unused to Iwaizumi refusing to meet his eyes. “I was—I was so jealous of whoever you liked that I didn’t realise that the person you liked was, uh, me.”

“So—what does that mean?” Iwaizumi asks, slowly looking up, as if aware that he can’t ignore Oikawa much longer, and Oikawa hasn’t seen him this—this unsure, this _vulnerable_ in a long while. Oikawa can’t help but smile, filled with fondness at the sight. This is a part of him only Oikawa gets to see.

“It means I like you too,” Oikawa says, and he can see the tension leave Iwaizumi’s shoulders as he sags back against the side of the bed, visibly relaxing. Oikawa instantly feels himself relax more as well, giving him a small, trying smile. “And I was an idiot. But so were you!”

“I _tried_ at least,” Iwaizumi says, _finally_ some bite back in his words, leaning in until he accidentally bumps his forehead against Oikawa’s, instantly making Oikawa reel back. “You were just too oblivious—dammit, Oikawa, how much clearer could it get?” he asks, letting the controller fall into his lap as he reaches up to touch his own forehead, probably hurting more from the collusion than Oikawa.

“Okay, okay, I was a _bit_ more of an idiot,” Oikawa says, sitting back next to Iwaizumi, turning his torso to face him fully, smiling widely despite his words.

“A lot,” Iwaizumi replies, and Oikawa can see by the way he puffs his cheeks that he’s trying to keep from smiling.

“But you’re the idiot who’s in love with me,” Oikawa simply replies, and Iwaizumi’s mask finally falls, the rest of the tension leaving his expression. He smiles, wide and beautiful, blinding Oikawa for a moment before he reminds himself he’s supposed to be used to this — he’s known Iwaizumi for _years._

“... yeah.” Iwaizumi just mumbles, embarrassed, and the way his cheeks are growing pink, the tips of his ears already reddening, does nothing to calm the rapid beating of Oikawa’s heart. Taking a deep breath, Oikawa finally manages to get a hold of himself.

“Let’s start over, shall we?” he asks, and Iwaizumi leans back, raising an eyebrow. “Hey, Iwa-chan? I’m in love with you. Probably have been my whole life,” he says. Iwaizumi blinks, too stunned to speak, and that gives Oikawa courage. “See, simple,” he adds jokingly, smile widening.

“I hate you so much,” Iwaizumi says fondly, leaning in and nudging Oikawa’s shoulder so roughly he almost falls over, but Oikawa simply leans back against him for balance, slinging an arm over his shoulder, making sure that if he falls, Iwaizumi falls with him.

“Sure, you love me,” he says lightly, resting his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I do,” Iwaizumi says honestly, a hand sliding behind Oikawa’s back around his waist, and Oikawa stiffens for a moment, his heart skipping a beat.

“Huh?”

“I love you. I’m ridiculously in love with you, Oikawa, in love enough to spend weeks planning out that stupid date—” Iwaizumi begins, rambling with pretended irritation, but Oikawa cuts him off.

“And it was _romantic,_ I just—oh god, I didn’t get to enjoy it, because all I could think of was you doing it with someone else,” Oikawa says, suddenly realising what an idiot he was — not just for not realizing it, but for _wasting_ his chance. God, Iwaizumi literally went this far for him to experience the perfect date, and—

“Did I tell you you’re an idiot?” Iwaizumi asks amusedly, accompanied by a soft smile.

“I wasted my only ever chance of seeing Iwa-chan being romantic!” Oikawa cries out, suddenly realising the severity of the situation, not considering the whole both of them thinking the other didn’t feel the same way. That’s in the past now, at least.

“Well… I don’t mind _some_ romance once in a while. It was fun. Sort of,” Iwaizumi admits, and Oikawa nods excitedly, leaning back slightly to look better at his face, very aware that he’s _allowed_ to stare right now. Unabashedly. “And _you_ were the one who decided to go for a simpler, unromantic approach in the end,” Iwaizumi adds, and Oikawa grimaces, realising he’s right. In the end, Oikawa was the unromantic one… 

“Well, Iwa-chan is so thick-headed…” he mumbles, remembering how Iwaizumi had probably been thinking all night that Oikawa _didn’t feel the same._ As if that was possible. Even before Oikawa realised he was in love, he still knew, deep down.

“Says the guy who didn’t realise he was on a date for a whole night — you even thought the roses were for your _mom,”_ Iwaizumi complains, as if only remembering now, and the memory only makes Oikawa more embarrassed at his blindness.

“God—don’t remind me—” Oikawa begins, reaching a hand up to cover his face, but Iwaizumi reaches his own hand up, swatting it away and cupping Oikawa’s cheek, hand warm against his face.

“Mm, who’s the real romantic out of us? Not you,” Iwaizumi says, and with the way he’s looking at Oikawa, so _honest_ and loving, Oikawa almost wants to agree with him. Almost.

“Iwa-chan is _so_ romantic,” Oikawa says with the most sarcastic tone he has instead, rolling his eyes even though the way Iwaizumi slides his fingers down his cheekbone to cup his jaw instead makes his skin tingle.

“I try,” Iwaizumi simply replies, leaning in and _finally_ pressing his lips against Oikawa’s.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wanted to post this on my main but it didn't come out like i wanted to at all. my plan w this fic was to go back to smth simpler like what made me feel all giggly when i joined the fandom even though its probably not the kinda thing the people i talk to are into. anyway it didn't turn out exactly how i wanted but i still love iwaoi.. a lot. thank you for reading!


End file.
